How Far We've Come
by AnnabethChase113
Summary: This a Percabeth One-Shot that takes place after the Giant War, and again Percy and Annabeth are involved in something HUGE. But will it be too much for the two Heroes of Olympus, and will sacrifices have to be made to ensure the other's safety? Disclaimer: I only own the story. I DO NOT own any of the characters. They are Uncle Rick's and only Uncle Rick's.
**Hey fellow fangirls/fanboys. Annabeth here and this is my first story published on . It's a Percabeth One-shot that I actually wrote for my English class as an assignment. I wrote it in about forty minutes during class and it's my first story, so please no hate.**

- **Annabeth**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I looked down at the valley in which my home lay; the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood in Long Island Sound, New York.

"You ready?" My girlfriend, Annabeth asked as we hiked up Half-Blood Hill before exiting the camp borders, and entering the mortal world where we were no longer safe from monster and gods.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied with my signature smirk.

Annabeth laughed. "Be serious, Percy. We need to find your father's trident before Tartarus finds it along with the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt!" She was right, like always. My father is Poseidon. Yes, the Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. You see, Annabeth and I are demigods; half mortal, half god; and my daughter-of-Athena girlfriend and I were on a quest to find the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades)'s weapons before the primordial god of the pit, Tartarus, grasps his hands on them and plunges the world into chaos. You know, the usual day-to-day agenda for Greek immortals.

After about an hour of walking through New York, I became bored. "Hey so I was thinking maybe we-" Annabeth abruptly put her hand over my mouth and signaled me to shut up.

"Shush," she whispered. "I think we should follow that empousa over there." She gestured toward an empousa across the street who seemed to be in a big hurry to get somewhere.

"Are you sure we should follow her?" I asked. "She might not bring us anywhere."

"I know what I'm doing, Percy. Athena is telling me the monster will bring us somewhere important." To verify what Annabeth was saying, we heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

I took a while deciding whether we should follow the empousa or not, but with so little information, I figured it couldn't hurt to try. Also, I'm a bit scared that if I refuse, Athena will blast me to pieces; this wouldn't be the first time she's threatened to do that to me. "Okay," I finally said, and we started running toward the empousa, trying to make no sound at all.

Soon, the empousa came across an abandoned warehouse, a little outside of Brooklyn, and jumped inside. We scouted the perimeter and entered through a small hole on the right side of the building.

"Okay, you go and search for anything, while I go and scout the the building," Annabeth planned.

"Got it," I said and kissed her for what perhaps may be the last time, then she put her Yankees cap on and went invisible. I went around, looking for any signs of anything important, when I heard something shuffle behind me. I whipped around took out my three-foot long celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Then I saw one of my least favorite monsters of Greek Mythology: a drakon. I yelled for Annabeth to run and get out of the warehouse before more monsters came out of the shadows, then Tartarus himself. It was overwhelming and I tried and tried to fight them, but I couldn't. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen so I hoped she escaped. Finally, I was struck from behind by a cyclops, I fell onto my knees and cried out in pain, knowing that I was going to die and leave everyone behind; my mother, my father, and my best friend and girlfriend, Annabeth. I then felt dizzy and collapsed. Seeing one last bit of sunlight through the warehouse window, I blacked out and entered the Underworld.

I went to Charon and sailed on the River Styx, before being judged and sent to live in Elysium for the rest of eternity. I then started to relive everything from when I was alive: my mother always bringing home blue candy from the candy shop she worked at; meeting my best friend Grover; fighting the Minotaur and entering Camp Half-Blood for the first time; seeing the beautiful face of my girlfriend and remembering all of our adventures we had as we grew up together. Soon I realized, I never had the chance to say goodbye; to anyone, and that I'd do anything just to have my whole life back and be with my soul mate. Annabeth was a part of me and I couldn't stand the fact that I had to let her go.

After finding out about my death, Nico visited me often. He kept my up to date on what was happening in the living world, and how the demigods were able to defeat Tartarus. I should've been happy to hear this but not being there to guide the campers and fight like I used to, pained me a lot. But what hurt most though, was Annabeth was never a part of it. Nico told me she became depressed just disappeared about a week after my death. No one knows where she went.

"But Hazel and I both know that Annabeth is alive and out there somewhere," Nico reassured me, as he saw the worry lines on my face increase in size. 

Time never seemed relevant Elysium. I kind of reminded me of Ogygia; never knowing if five minutes is five seconds or five centuries in the mortal world. For me what felt like millenniums must've only been a few years, because after a sword duel with the original Perseus, I turned around to see the familiar blonde curls and grey eyes I've come to love.

"Annabeth," I managed, stunned by her appearance here for she seemed so young.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, as she ran toward me and I ran to her. As we collided, I lifted her off the ground and kissed her passionately on the lips. She gripped her hands around my waist, and I lifted Annabeth up to get a good look of her.

Annabeth couldn't have been more than about nineteen years old. She looked exactly the same as she did when I died, but her eyes seemed broken, as if she had been through Tartarus a second time.

"What happened?" I asked, desperately.

"I couldn't bare to live without you, Percy," she said, shedding tears. "Two years of running across the country like I was seven years old again; trying to find another purpose to live for, but I couldn't find any. I put up a fight like I always do, but I was taken out by a large group of monsters from Tartarus' army from the previous year."

"Oh, Annabeth," I tried to say. "You do not know how lonely it is here without you. Everyone seems so happy with their true loves, but I had no one."

"I'm here now and we're together again. That's all that matters. And hey, look how far we've come." We then started to tell of our favorite stories of each other when we were kids; our struggles and triumphs when we were growing up; our adventures across the country, completing deeds for the gods; and our love that has now become stronger than ever before. 

**Okay guys. That was my first story. Comment** **what you think and if I should write** **more** **one-shots.**

~ **Annabeth**


End file.
